1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of purely mechanical counting devices for registering the state of the game when playing golf, in particular to a mechanical golf counter.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,070 discloses a purely mechanical golf counter for the game of golf, with five concentric digit disks for the display of the stroke number at the current hole, the hole number and total stroke number.
U.S. Pat No. 5,769,740 describes a tool with a watch with two numbered rings which are attached around the watch and are rotatable independently of one another, for recording states of the game with the game of golf.
EP 0 987 610 A1 discloses a watch with a mechanism for the analog display of a number of strokes per hole, by way of a number of colored points on a rotatable display disk. On actuation of the stroke counter, the analog displays as well as a sum display with two or three positions or digit disks, are indexed to the next position. The mechanism is only partly disclosed. The analog display is set to zero on actuation of the hole counter. The beginning of the game time may be marked with a bezel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,958 B1 describes further details of a watch which externally is designed in a similar manner, in particular a mechanical counter which may also count backwards for correcting wrong inputs. In order to continue to count at the next hole, an individual press button is activated several times in accordance with the stroke number stored in the analog display. The analog display is set back to zero in a stepped manner by way of this, and the sum display is incremented in a stepped manner. No hole counter is present.
EP 1 099 459 discloses a watch with an integrated, purely mechanical counting mechanism for registering the state of the game within a game of golf. A first analog display with a hand is advanced by way of a first push button for registering strokes per hole. A two-digit sum counter for the total number of strokes comprises two digit disks, and is simultaneously indexed to the next position with the actuation of the first push button. A second analog display with a hand for the display of the hole number is indexed to the next position on actuation of a second push button, and the first display is set back to zero. A crown must be rotated by hand for zeroing the sum counter. The first analog display is limited in movement to a single revolution, which corresponds to a given number of, for example, 12 strokes per hole. One may not count further if this number is exceeded. The total number of strokes is limited to 99 on account of the two-digit display with digit disks opposite one another. The watch may therefore only be used for players with certain minimum capabilities.
A watch with two independent counters is described in DE 197 25 078 A1. Each of the counting mechanisms may be actuated for counting up and down by way of two push buttons, so that the point numbers of two persons or teams may be recorded. Although a mechanical display of the counting mechanism that counts via number disks is mentioned, no solution for realizing this display is disclosed.
CH 663 318 G A3 describes a purely mechanical watch with four independent, in each case two-digit counting mechanisms, which may be set back via a common zeroing device.
DE 38 16 713 A1 likewise shows a watch with two counters specifically for recording the state of the game with a game of golf. On actuating a counting mechanism, a hand in a display field of a stroke counter as well as a sum counter with a three-digit number display is indexed to the next position. On actuating an advance press button, the hand in the display field is set back, and a two-digit hole counter is indexed to the next position. Although a mechanical realization of this function is mentioned, no solution is however disclosed for such a realization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,884 shows an electronic watch with analog hands which are driven via stepper motors and comprise different counting and representation modes.